Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Penny
Penny and Amy Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy is coming to comfort Penny. Bit4.png|Amy and Penny sharing a chair. Pn43.png|It's not a virgin birth. TMM-12.jpg|Amy excited when Penny admits that she is her best friend. A33.jpg|Amy's big ugly picture. rv13.png|Are you having a maid of honor? FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term about Leonard's work: atomic magnets. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Probe16.jpg|The girls want to choose what the couples are going to do. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Den22.png|The scissors puzzle. Den20.png|Can you put these scissors together? tt78.png|Does Raj bring other women around? Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. Mac9.jpg|Amy happy at last. Mac10.jpg|She is her best friend. Mac11.jpg|Penny is her best friend. Corr9.png|Penny wants to take Amy's ear virginity and pierce them. Pants3.png|Laying out dinner. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's bachelor party toast (Not in the final episode edit). TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy: That skank's YOUR problem. Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy about to dish the chair. Fest14.jpg|Amy and Penny running down the stairs screaming after finding some animal in her chair. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Bernadette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. tt51.png|Leonard told me to extend sex. Pn35.png|I've had sex. I'm a grownup. tt52.png|E=MC2! gt51.png|I'm jealous with how close you are with Sheldon. tt55.png|Penny and Amy meeting Claire. Belt1.jpg|Pretty, pretty shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy shopping together. Hup1.png|Love those cheek bones. S220.jpg|Amy's here. Bg29.png|Big Bear cabin. Pn39.png|You had sex on Sheldon's bed? Pn37.png|Reacting to where the baby was conceived. JR8.jpg|Amy sympathizes with Bernie's treatment of Penny. Nova6.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy steals her laptop to get her to come with them. Ice2.png|One of Penny's inappropriate comments. Ice1.png|Discussing what to do on a Sunday. Si1.jpg|Amy and her bestie. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. Flash55.png|We'll never take you for "granite". Flash56.png|That's a geology joke. Flash44.png|I'm the hot girl. Flash46.png|Laughing about popularity at Caltech. Flash34.png|Not mingling. Flash36.png|I feel sorry for him. Flash37.png|What is happening! Flash23.png|Intimate party. Flash9.png|I don't know why I called it a party. Hab43.png|Morning coffee. Hab44.png|You get it, girl. 10.17 CC-10.jpg|Penny is going to Comic Con to make Leonard happy. TPG-13.jpg|Amy checking up on Penny. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. TBE-15.jpg|Why did I ask you? 10.08 tbbi-17.jpg V19.png|The girls bringing home dinner. V27.png|Ubbi Dubbi. Eww.jpg|Pink eye. gc23.png|Look at me! gc24.png|Laughing at Bernadette's remark. gc25.png|Don't touch my computer. gc43.png|Amy is fine if she catches it. V28.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V29.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V31.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V32.png|Ubbi Dubbi. V34.png|It’s called being in love. CL16.png|There's only one? TRR18.jpg|Oh man! LRA54.png|Penny and Amy at the spa. LRA59.png|Flirty Amy. LRA61.png|Learning why the guys came. LRA62.png|Amy flirting with Sheldon. ABZ22.jpg|That sounds awful. ABZ37.jpg|Penny dragging her up the stairs. BH38.png|It's between rice pudding and jazz. BH39.png|That would be flattering except I know all the people in your life. TMI-16.jpg|Bernadette doesn't like Amy's dress. BH3.png|My mother wouldn't approve. BH4.png|Sheldon wants $500 million. LH30.png|Where are you going? LH32.png|It's not a secret club. Pc110.png|Our kids were going to grow up together. Pc111.png|Who else are my kids going to be friends with? Pc114.png|I always thought we'd breast feed each other's babies. SB37.jpg|Penny gets it. ZB3.jpg|Besties. change5.jpg|Technically anticipations wouldn’t be mediated by endorphins as much as dopamine. change6.jpg|The second he stops talking? nobel55.jpg|Girls return with their dresses. nobel67.jpg|Why didn’t you tell me? nobel72.jpg|She didn’t tell me either. nobel74.jpg|What happened to I’m never going to have kids? nobel76.jpg|Oh my, gosh? We’re sister wives? Den27.png|What are we talking about? Ten bucks? Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Trivial